


Poisons With Pretty Names

by slotumn



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drugs, During Timeskip (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jealousy, Kink Meme, Manipulation, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Poison, Yandere, claude being a fucking creep, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24296023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slotumn/pseuds/slotumn
Summary: "You said there were no traces, but considering the circumstances, it couldn't have been anything other than poisoning," she continued, voice quiet but still severe. "A very sophisticated poison, concocted by someone well-versed in it."He met her accusing gaze, facial muscles perfectly neutral."You overestimate me, Lysithea. I fully embrace my reputation as a schemer, but if I had the capability to figure out how to make such an advanced poison alongside all my other duties as duke, I would have won this war already."A.K.A. Claude is not very happy that Lysithea has suitors.
Relationships: Lysithea von Ordelia/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme, Slotumn Portfolio





	Poisons With Pretty Names

**Author's Note:**

> Done for a [kink meme](https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/476.html?style=site&thread=867804).

"I'm sure you've heard the news by now."

Her voice came from the entrance of his office, sharp edges jutting out underneath the feigned calmness.

As inappropriate as it was for the situation, he couldn't help thinking that was adorable.

"Yes, heads and scions of several minor noble houses, all mysteriously dead," he said, thumbing through a pile of documents. "Nothing like a murder mystery to spice things up in the midst of a grueling war, huh?"

"..."

When he looked up, Lysithea was glaring at him in the same way she often did back in the Officer's Academy after he teased her too much. 

Gods, he never got sick of that look.

"Look, there are reasons why the investigation is taking so long," he explained, with a sigh that exaggerated his exhaustion. "They were all pro-Empire, so I can't look into it too deeply without being accused of trying to sabotage their faction. Plus, we haven't been able to trace what tools the murderer used, much less how-- not a lot of leads to work with, here."

Everything he said was technically true. All the investigators and forensic experts he hired for the case were genuinely baffled by the complete lack of traceable clues, from what little they were provided by those noble houses. No wound, no traces of poison, nothing. 

The best anyone could do was guess who the culprit might have been, and why-- and that meant it could have been anyone and everyone. Anti-Empire faction trying to sabotage the pro-Empire faction, other nearby houses trying to take their land, whoever. This actually made the lords hesitant to hastily throw out accusations, lest it be turned easily against them-- a natural result of all these petty, power-hungry, prideful fools being all too similar to one another.

For example, many of them were eyeing the scion of House Ordelia, believing that they could marry into the prestige of the Roundtable in exchange for some financial and military support to the weakened territory.

Leeches and parasites, always aiming for the easy targets. 

Lysithea's fists clenched at the sides of her dress.

"Stop pretending, Claude. We both damn well know that there's only one way that could have happened."

He raised an eyebrow. 

"What, ghosts? Don't worry, if they try to come for your house next, I'll hire exorcists to--"

" _Claude_."

In a flash, she closed the distance between them and slammed a fist on the desk.

"...Sorry," he muttered, dropping his tone lower, "That was bad. Guess I'm more stressed than I thought. Go ahead and take a seat."

Lysithea's glare softened as she sat down. She was always weak to the moments when he would genuinely admit his mistakes, or act vulnerable, he knew.

Surely that meant she cared for him as much as he did for her.

"You said there were no traces, but considering the circumstances, it couldn't have been anything other than poisoning," she continued, voice quiet but still severe. "A very sophisticated poison, concocted by someone well-versed in it."

He met her accusing gaze, facial muscles perfectly neutral. 

"You overestimate me, Lysithea. I fully embrace my reputation as a schemer, but if I had the capability to figure out how to make such an advanced poison alongside all my other duties as duke, I would have won this war already."

Her fingers unfurled, so he took the opportunity to gently touch them with his own and see her flinch.

"I know this affair is concerning to you, since many of the houses have territories adjacent to yours," and are trying to swallow you whole, he internally added, "but no harm will come to you or your family from this incident. I can promise that much."

Her expression was still sour, despite the blush creeping up her face-- or perhaps, because of it, as if she couldn't believe her schoolgirl crush on him was making her falter now, of all times. 

Cute, he thought, too cute to be used as a stepping stone by some greasy, opportunistic bastards, or even have to deal with their proposals.

He took out some caramells from the desk drawer and pushed them towards her.

"You must be tired, coming all the way here from Ordelia. Go ahead and have some."

"Trying to distract me from the topic at hand, aren't you," her expression crumpled further. 

"We can still talk about it while we eat them," he replied, taking another from his pocket and popping it into his mouth.

"..."

She watched him in silence for a good minute as he melted the sweet, salty confection on his tongue.

"So, about the victims of this incident," he began, after seeing that she reluctantly unwrapped one and began chewing on it as well.

"Hm?"

"At least you won't have to answer the marriage proposals from them, right?"

Lysithea's eyes shot wide open as she rushed to swallow the caramel and say,

"How did you know-- that was supposed to be a private matter between--"

"Oh, you know me," he hummed, standing up to walk around the desk, "always sticking my nose where it doesn't belong. Especially when it comes to the people I care about."

"This...is your idea of caring...?" she managed to breathe out, as she slumped into the chair.

"Better me than anyone else," he shrugged, before scooping her up in his arms. "Anything they had to offer, I can do better."

His steps never felt lighter as he began making his way to the bedroom, listening to her incoherent mumbles and protests.

"Bastard," came a barely-audible whisper.

He smiled and landed a kiss on her forehead.

"Your bastard. Don't you ever forget that."

**Author's Note:**

> [LysiClaude week twitter](https://twitter.com/LysiClaudeWeek?s=20)  
>   
> [My twitter](https://twitter.com/slotumn?s=09)  
>   
> Claude came out far creepier than I originally planned and I'm very pleased with it.


End file.
